Can You Keep A Secret?
by ayesis
Summary: Jo has been kidnapped, Lucas and Henry lend a hand to look for her. Lucas finds her first. Everything goes downhill from there. CHARACTER DEATH, BAD LANGUAGE. *ONE SHOT*


_Authors note; My first Forever fic. I've had this stuck in my head for the past week and finally had to put it down on 'paper'._

* * *

**Can You Keep A Secret?  
**

Lucas turned the corner, stumbling slightly as his long legs floundered from all the exercise he wasn't built for. She was here somewhere, sadly here was such a big area, and around the docks too, but Lucas had offered his help alongside his boss, Henry, who was of course the first to offer his assistance, and though they'd started off together, they'd soon parted ways and Lucas was suddenly panicked as what one should do upon discovery of their missing friend. He continued down, then turned again and stopped dead as Jo Martinez, hands tied behind her back, and ankles bound tightly, was pushed over the edge. Lucas heard the splash, and watched at the blonde turned and faced him.

What was she, like 126 pounds? Lucas sighed, he wasn't built for a fight either, even if it was with a slim woman... with a gun. This was definitely not something he was prepared for. Their perp was back at the precinct, in custody. Lucas shook the thoughts from his mind, he had to get to Jo. The blonde eyed him. Lucas held up his hands, and took a step forwards.

The blonde pulled the trigger, it made Lucas jump. He clutched at his chest as he tried to calm himself down. Did she miss? Was it intentional? It didn't matter. He closed his eyes, took a breath and focus ahead again. She was gone. He didn't even need to think about it then, hurrying forwards, breaking into a run, dashing towards the edge of the docks, and upon reaching it, he peered down into the water. It wasn't dark yet, but the water was so murky he couldn't see Jo beneath the lapping waves.

"**Jo!?**" he called out.

"You should go in after her."

Lucas felt the hand on his back and the water on his face. A sudden stinging sensation ripped at his left thigh and made him gasp in pain, taking water into his lungs. He was, actually, quite a fair swimmer, but at that moment, all he could do was manically attempt to swim upwards, but up could have been down and left could've been right and he was so confused. His hand made contact with something, what was that? Fabric? He gripped tightly, **Jo**.

He started to swim, feet kicking, he pushed and pulled and forced himself to hold his breath despite wanting to cry out in agony. He felt the cool air on his head and he breached the surface, pulling Jo above with him, holding her head out of the water. He kicked his legs and reached a spare hand around and upwards to the dock, it was too far. He yelled in annoyance. He wasn't going to fail, not having come this far already.

* * *

"Jo!?"

Lucas' eyed, drooping with weariness, snapped open, "**Henry!**"

"Lucas?!" Henry's voice sounded muted, like Lucas had cotton wool and water stuff in his ears, "Lucas!?"

As his arm ached and he longed to stop treading water, Lucas held out and after a moment, he felt a hand close around his forearm, "I've got you!"

"Henry..." Lucas acknowledged him, feeling the doctor tug and pull, grunting and groaning as he tried to pull them both up out of the water. It took less time for Henry to pull them to safety than it would have taken Lucas to. Henry pulled until the both sprawled out on the dockside, "Doc... Jo..."

Henry lifted Jo off him, set her gently to the side, allowed Lucas to reveal in the knowledge that he'd actually been freakin' shot, and tended to Jo, checking her over quickly, before administering two rescue breaths. Jo made the most awful sound, turning over to retch, the water leaving her lungs with little difficulty or argument, much to Henry and Lucas' relief.

"You alright?" Henry asked her.

Jo seemed dazed, but she nodded slowly and sighed, content to remain on the floor. Henry shrugged out of his jacket and covered her with it, he didn't want her going into shock. He turned to Lucas, eyed him, and was concerned immediately with the blood coming from a bullet wound high on his left thigh. Lucas was pale, as one would be with being submerged in cold water and nearly drowning. He would be going into shock.

"Lucas?" Henry called, placing his hands on the wound on his assistants leg, "Lucas!?"

Lucas took a breath and cleared his throat, "Y-yeah?"

"You did good." Henry told him, looking at his face, taking in what he saw, blue tinge on the lips, eyes unfocused.

The younger man nodded, "Is s-she okay?"

"She needs medical attention, can you call for help?" Henry asked.

"M-my phone'll be d-dead." Lucas told him.

"Inside left pocket, Jo made me get one, just incase." Henry replied.

Lucas reached forwards, paused, then grabbed Henry's scarf and offered it to him. Henry smiled and nodded in thanks. Henry took one hand from the wound and ripped up his scarf, placing one piece on the wound and using the other bit as a tourniquet.

Lucas blinked, "T-that's your f-f-favourite scarf."

"So it is. Now, the phone, Lucas." Henry brushed him off.

Lucas reached towards the waistcoat the doctor was wearing, he popped one of the buttons open, commenting off handedly at how it was 'rather nice actually'. Henry kept pressure on Lucas' wound. Lucas popped another button, pulled the waistcoat open and paused, then moved and hurried to open the shirt.

"Lucas-?"

"D-Doc, you're b-bleeding." Lucas pulled back the shirt and stared in horror at the wound on the left side of Henry's chest, about an inch away from his heart.

Henry remained focused, "I hadn't noticed."

Lucas brought his other hand to Henry's chest, eyeing the wound with a critical gaze, "You've been shot!"

"Lucas please I think I would have noticed if I'd been shot." Henry muttered with a shake of his head. He gasped in pain suddenly as Lucas prodded him. Glaring, Henry took one hand from Lucas' leg and pulled the assistants hand away from him then dug his phone out of his pocket and held it out.

"Doc-,"

"I'm fine, let's just focus on you, shall we?" Henry asked, "Hanson is speed dial four."

Lucas took the now bloodied phone and did as he was told, "Speed dial t-too? You're g-getting with the t-times." his teeth continued to chatter as he started to dial for help.

Henry focused his attention on his current symptoms. Rapid heart rate, sweating, shallow breathing, dizziness. Hypovolemic shock. He'd lost more blood than he thought, then. That'd be a sod to get out of his suit.

* * *

"-ry? Henry?"

Henry blinked open suddenly heavy eyelids, "Lucas..."

"I can't g-get through." Lucas said, "He's n-not picking u-up."

"Keep..." Henry trailed off, vision blurring, "...keep trying..."

"Doc?"

"No," Henry started, "no, no, not now... not here..."

Lucas patted Henry on the arm, "Doc?" He didn't answer, and the pressure on Lucas' leg lessened as Henry fell backwards. Lucas moved as quickly as his leg would allow, crawling to Henry's side, kneeling on his knees, gritting through the pain as he shook his boss, "Henry!"

Henry gasped, looking up at Lucas, his hands coming up to grasp his shoulders, "Lucas! Lucas, you have to... to promise me something."

"Don't even-,"

"Listen!" Henry cut him off, "It's okay. Just, take care of Jo... try... try Hanson again... try 911..."

Lucas felt an awful sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, "N-no, you're not g-gonna..."

Henry offered a feeble smile, "I am."

Lucas shook his head, "No. No d-don't say that... y-you're going to b-be fi-... you're gonna be fine!" he moved his hands to the wound on Henry's chest, applied pressure. There was so much blood.

"Lucas, I'll let you... in..." Henry paused, "...on a secret."

Lucas, despite his best efforts, sniffled back tears, "W-what?"

Henry patted his shoulders, then put his arms down by his sides, "You'll see."

"I don't u-understand."

"Don't, tell... any..." Henry trailed off, eyes going blank, staring up at Lucas, empty and unseeing.

Lucas gritted his teeth, the chattering annoying him, "Doc..?" he moved his hands to shake him, "Doc?" His shoulders shook as he cried, "Henry!" He sat back on his haunches and pressed his hands to his leg, knowing he was still bleeding, "Shit... shit shit shit." he sighed and looked up, he had to check Jo...

Lucas stared in confusion. Henry. Where was Henry? Lucas looked around but the only other person around was Jo. Determined to make sure Jo didn't die that night, he started to crawl towards the detective, left leg more or less useless and leaving a trail of blood. He felt light-headed, tired, he just wanted to sleep, and despite every bit of his mind that could, telling him not to, he ignored it and he allowed himself to collapse onto his front and he sighed tiredly.

* * *

END


End file.
